The Adventure Begins!
by La Katrina
Summary: What REALLY happened on Gold's adventure.   Collaboration between my friend, Lupus, and I. He writes the stories, I edit them.   There is a slight Gold x Silver pairing.   Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1: Straight Outta New Bark

Chapter 1

Gold half-ran through Cherrygrove Town in a hurry to get home and see who had stolen Elm's Pokémon. In his rush, he unknowingly tackled a mysterious redhead figure.

"…The hell?" said the redhead. He looked suspicious.

"S-s-sorry!" peeped Gold, blood rushing to his face.

"Watch it, short stuff," hissed the tall, thin-but-still-intimidating, almost snaky redhead.

"…S-sorry!" Gold repeated, unable to shake the nervous stutter he had gained in front of this serpentinely handsome young man. The redhead grinned- a reptilian grin that was some exotic kind of attractive.

"Hah hah, whatever. Don't sweat it, kid."

Gold stumbled again through Route 27 or whatever, dodging Sentrets and the occasional Rattata. He couldn't clear from his mind from the image of the young man he had met earlier- such fiery personality. Gold's face remained flushed until he reached New Bark. The police officer questioned him about the theft of the Cyndaquil.

"Do you know who could have taken the Pokémon? More importantly, who the fuck chooses a Chikorita?"

"I-I don't know. But I saw this one guy, red hair, tall, who seemed in a rush."

"Oh," said the police officer, intrigued. "I'd go after him, but police officers are only useful at night and all I have is a Hoothoot. Do you think you could take chase?"

"Sure thing," said Gold, his heart fluttering at the idea of meeting the stunning man again.

Gold dodged through Cherrygrove and the following route, so fast that his Chikorita, who he had named Kira, was barely able to keep up.

Until suddenly- "HEY, stop!"

Gold was approached by an abnormally large teenager, who was totally ripped and probably on steroids.

"MY RATTATA IS IN THE TOP FUCKING PERCENTAGE OF RATTATA, AND IT COULD TAKE YOUR PLANT ANYDAY."

_OHSNAP_, thought Gold, _no way that twatwaffle thinks he could beat my Chikorita with that piece-of-shit Rattata. _So they engaged in battle.

"Go, Kira, use bite!" yelled gold. But the Chikorita did not know bite, which is retarded. Youngster Joey commanded his Rattata with some sort of Russian, and the Rattata proceeded to use FUCKING HYPER-FANG ON CHIKORITA. Chikorita was down for the count, Gold's only Pokémon.

"Alright, bitch, pay up!" said the abnormally large youngster. He approached Gold, ready to beat the shit out of him. "These shorts don't pay for themselves, you know!"

Gold looked up at Joey, who was probably in the top percentage of youngsters, and said, "Why do you need shorts?"

"Because I fucking like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear! Now show me the fucking money!"

"N-N-no!"Gold stepped back, but before he could respond, Joey shoved him and he was on the ground. Joey took out a small gun, because I don't know the names of actual guns.

"Just give me the money, and we'll be done here."

"How the f-f-fuck are you so strong? You're like 14!"

"I EV-trained myself. Now, the money?"

"I've got 3000 Pokédollars. Take as mu-"

"Lawliet, use Ember!"

The huge youngster was lit on fire by an unseen force. Out of the darkness behind that ParlyzBerry tree was... the slinky redhead from before. He had with him a tiny Cyndaquil. The youngster stumbled back, fell over himself, and stop-dropped-and-rolled in an attempt to put out the fire.

Gold hopped up, brushed himself off, and ran, not knowing what to do. The youngster was back up again, because that mofo was unstoppable. The redhead ran after Gold and away from the brute, past some trainers who don't actually want to fight you.

"Keep going," he said to Gold, " we can hide in Dark Cave from this thug!"

Gold's phone started ringing. He picked up. "Hello?"

"Goldy! Where have you been? Surely the walk to Cherrygrove couldn't have taken that long!"

"Oh, hi, Mom. Uh, I got a little sidetracked, and now I'm gonna go be the Pokémon Champion, does this sound OK?"

"Uh, OK, but do you want me to save your money? Ever since the Celadon slots closed and were replaced with Voltorb flip, Pokédollars have been a little scarce. I might buy you something nice."

"Uh, okay mom. I have to go; we are being threatened with death by a thug we've never met."

"Gold, get back there you pussy! You've got a Totodile, show 'em what you're worth!"

"Mom, I picked Chikorita, remember?"

"I have no son." -click!

The thug fired a shot. It wasn't that close, but it was close enough. The redhead tackled Gold and they tumbled into some tall grass.

"He's firing at us!" said the redhead.

They landed hard on the ground. The redhead rolled off Gold and into the grass beside him.

"I don't think he can see us."

Gold blushed again. He was too flustered by the redhead to notice the situation at hand.

"Are you even listening? C'mon, we have to get to Dark Cave or Violet City! I'm Silver, by the way."

"I'm Gold. N-N-nice to meet you."

"That stutter you have is annoying."

"Uh..sorry?"

Silver rolled onto his stomach and started crawling through the grass, which was just high enough to conceal him. Gold followed. Silver turned the corner, and stood up and ran. Gold tried to keep up with him, but it was difficult.

They dodged an annoying Bug Catcher named Wade, who promises berries but never delivers, and ran into Violet City, where the music is pretty awesome. They stopped in the Pokémon Center for a place to hide.

"I think we're safe," said Silver, taking a seat on a bench.

"Thank Arceus," said Gold.

"Who?"

"Arceus, y'know, creator of-"

"I was raised atheist."

"..Oh."

"So, you live in New Bark?" asked Silver, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I live with my mom. So, where d-do you live?"

" Dad and I moved around a lot. We lived in Saffron a little while ago."

"Saffron? Where's that?"

"Oh, it's in Kanto. It's pretty far."

"I've never even been past Violet! You must have seen a lot of things!"

"I guess so," said Silver, leaning back on the bench. He yawned and closed his eyes. "We certainly can't go back there. Is there anywhere we can stay in this hick town?"

Gold stood up. "Uh, I'm pretty sure that this Pokémon Center has accommodations. Trainers can't always be on the move, you know."

"I suppose so," said Silver. He stood up and went to the counter, assumingly to make reservations with the resident nurse. Gold stood up and wandered to the corner of the Center. He stepped on the escalator, only to realize they were stairs. He groaned and walked up to the second floor. Aside from the three receptionists who were always there, Gold noticed a large, lanky postman who signaled for Gold to talk to him.

"Uh, hi?"

"Hello, Gold! I figured you would come by here eventually. Your Mom sent you these."The postman handed Gold a cardboard box.

Gold got super-excited and unwrapped it, hoping it would be Pokégear or something useful, but inside was a small Charmander doll.

"Thanks, Mom," he said, just barely loud enough to hear. He headed back downstairs, away from the creepy-ass postman. Silver was there with the room key. They went to the rooming area of the Center and unlocked Room 17.

There were two beds. Gold felt a little disappointed. Silver jumped on one, and kicked off his shoes. He left his one Pokéball on the bedside table. Gold let Chikorita out of the Pokéball, and set up a pillow and blanket on the floor for her. He then clicked off the light, took off his shoes and hat, threw his book bag on the ground, and climbed into bed.

Silver was just getting comfortable in the stiff hotel bed when-CRASH! Through the single window came a large rock head, belonging to that of an Onix.

"Shit!" Silver jumped out of bed. "Lawliet, get 'em!" The Cyndaquil came out of the Pokéball.

"Use Ember!" But Ember didn't do shit all, because Onix is a rock-type Pokémon.

The Onix writhed into the room. Gold was standing on his bed, terrified of the huge rock-snake. Chikorita had fled into the hallway.

Silver looked at Gold. "Hold on, I'll get help!"

He ran out the door with Lawliet, leaving Gold to fend for himself. The Onix was between Gold and the door. Gold jumped off the bed, and searched his bag for something that could help in this situation. That was when he saw it- the Charmander doll! He took it out and threw it, using it as a decoy. While the Onix was distracted, he made a run for the door.

The Onix was only amused by the doll for so long. It came smashing through he hallway after them, causing large amounts of collateral damage. Gold ran faster than ever before. He made it to the door leading to the main center, but couldn't open it. The lock was stuck, and the Onix continued down the hallway towards him. He was freaking out, panicking, and he was going to die and- click!

The door opened. Nurse Joy was there, backed by Silver and a Chansey. She motioned for the two to get behind her. She raised one hand at the Onix, which continued to rage.

She said, "Stop." The Onix looked at her, momentarily. "Stop," slower this time. The Onix approached Joy and lowered its head to her level. She ran one hand up the Onix's head. "Good Rocky. Now let's get you home."

"I'm sorry, boys, for the inconvenience. How about you kids come back tomorrow and I'll get you an apology gift?"

Gold was not a kid. He was seventeen years of age. He went to say something, but Silver spoke first. "That would be lovely, thank you Nurse."

They headed back to Room 17. "Thanks," Gold said. "For all the help."

"It's not problem," said Silver. "Just helping a fellow trainer out."

"It means a lot. Thank you, Silver." Gold attempted to hug him, which Silver didn't expect, resulting in the strangest embrace in human history. Silver hugged back briefly and then let go, trying to kill the tension.

Gold felt himself blushing again. He immediately turned around, and climbed into his bed. "G…Good night, Silver!"

"See you later, Gold!"


	2. Chapter 2: Cool Story, Bro

Gold awoke to a cacophony of Pidgey sounds from outside his window. Falkner was outside, training his under-leveled Pidgeotto. Gold sat up and wondered how the little bastard evolved so early. Rubbing his eyes, he figured this would be as good a day as any to fight Falkner. Looking to the other side of the room, he realized that Lawliet and Silver weren't there. Silver's shoes and Pokéball were gone. Had he left?

"Silv? Hello?"

He slid out of the stiff hotel bed. Kira must have followed them, because she was nowhere to be seen either. He changed his clothes and left the room in search of them, picking up into a run.

Passing Nurse Joy, he asked "Did you see my friend? He was here last night?"

"Oh, your little boyfriend? He left in a rush. Love 'em and leave 'em, I suppose?"

"He- we aren't- no! What way did he go?"

"He went out the door. Which is that way." She pointed.

"…Thanks a lot." Gold ran out the door. What a douchebag she was.

He heard her as he left, "We hope to see you again!"

He saw Silver, with two Pokéballs on his belt, headed past Sprout Tower. He went to give chase, but realized he had forgotten his shoes! He couldn't go after him in socks, Violet town wasn't even paved.

"Forget something?" said the resident Nurse Joy as he rushed back in, who was a total snarky bitch.

"Yes."

He ran back to Room 17, got his things, and ran out again.

"Going after your one night sta-"

"Shut up, Nurse Joy! Nobody asked for your input."

He ran past sprout tower and Violet gym, panting. Where had that handsome bastard gotten off to? A fat guy who appeared similar to all the other fat guys looked at him.

"Are you looking for that scene kid with the girly-ass pants? He went down there, towards Ruins of Alph."

"Oh, thanks! I swear, wh-when I find him, his ass is mine! No homo… Okay, maybe a little homo."

Gold sprinted down past the PsnBerry Tree and to a weird looking guy. When Gold tried to walk past him, the weird guy wouldn't let him. "Bro, there's no way you can handle this without a gym badge, bro. Like, bro, it's crazy, bro."

"I'm sure I can handle it, strange man."

"Not unless you bro up your game, bro! Beat Falkner, bro, and maybe you'd be ready for the bigtime."

"But a guy stole my only Pokémon! A cute guy. But he stole my only Pokémon!"

"Oh, bro, the redhead? Yeah, he was kind of cute-"

"Not the p-point! I need to get my Chikorita from that douchebag!"

"Cool story, bro. Show me a Violet City gym badge and we'll talk, kay bro?"

"But I… but we… arrgh!" Gold grunted and stomped off. He had the five empty Pokéballs that the lab assistant gave him- but no Pokémon. Heading to route 29 or whatever, he decided he'd get a Rattata, hoping it would be in the top percentage. When suddenly, bam! A Rattata that wasn't there before suddenly appeared with a woosh and a little transition blur.

"Shit-! H-how do battles work without a Pokémon to use?" Gold kicked some dirt at the small rat. It was seemingly ineffective. He withdrew a Pokéball from his bag and flung it at the Rattata. It hit him and then rolled slightly to the left.

"Isn't it supposed to like… open? …ugh, whatever. Hang on Rattata, stay there and I'll catch you." He leant over and picked up the poke ball, pressing the white button on the front this time. He threw it at the Rattata, who was promptly absorbed into the ball thanks to magic or nanobots or whatever.

"Alright, what am I gonna name you, you annoying little creature?" He decided not to use a Weeaboo name this time, and named the Rattata "Ratbert."

"Alright, Ratbert… Let's, uh, train?" Ratbert just made that annoying Rattata noise.

"Uhm, I guess that's a 'yes'?"

Gold started treading through Route Whatever's grass back to Violet City, when he was intercepted by what appeared to be a small primate. The creature looked up at Gold from under a straw hat, revealing the face of a kid maybe ten years old.

"Heya, mister! I'm WADE! How's about a battle, huh!"

"Uhm, k-kid, I really don't have the time-" Gold tried his best to make an excuse.

"NONSENSE! You made eye-contact with me, so you GOTTA battle me now!"

"Uhm, I really have to go-"

"You're just afraid to fight the best trainer on Route 31! Well, I'm the only trainer on Route 31... but that's because I scared away everyone else! Yeah!"

"Alright, Wade, if it will sh-shut you up." Gold summoned Ratbert from his ball.

"GET 'EM, Caterpie Number One!" Wade tossed a ball, and from it crawled a small green worm-like Pokémon. Ratbert looked at the Caterpie nonchalantly, and then pounced before Gold could give any orders.

"Hey! Ratbert! Use, uh… tackle?" But the Rattata was already assaulting the Caterpie. The opponent's Pokémon fainted after just two hits from the swift Rattata.

"Go, Caterpie Number TWOOO!" yelled Wade with just a little too much enthusiasm. This Caterpie managed to hit first, tackling Ratbert. Ratbert was not amused. He took down his second opponent, but not without taking a little damage and a lot of String Shot attacks.

"Get 'em, Caterpi3!" A third Caterpie was released. Gold looked down at Ratbert, who was showing little sign of fatigue.

"You know what to do, Ratbert!" The Rattata threw himself at the foe once more. But this Caterpie was quick- for a Caterpie, anyway. It got a few hits in on the nigh-invincible rat before his eventual demise.

"We aren't finished yet... go, WEEEEEDLE!" Wade released his secret weapon. Ratbert went at the Weedle, expecting the same routine as the last three bugs. But the Weedle was sly. Ratbert felt a piercing pain in his side. The Weedle had jabbed him with its barb, but had not managed to draw blood. Still, it throbbed. Gold's Rattata prepared to attack again, but suddenly was overwhelmed and brought down by the surges of pain. He couldn't go on; what had this Weedle done?

Weedle looked at Wade, ready to celebrate victory, but suddenly Weedle was lashed across the face with what appeared to be a vine. From the tall grass surrounding them, a Bellsprout revealed itself.

"WHAAAT!" Wade yelled, "It can't just do that, I WON!" Wade was going into a tantrum.

"Well, um… you won and stuff," Gold started, "but, I guess this Bellsprout just called bullshit?" Gold shrugged at the little kid, and gave him some money for winning. Wade snickered and stashed the Pokédollars in a pocket.

Gold recalled the wounded Ratbert and cast a glance at the sore-loser Bellsprout. The Bellsprout was looking at him.

"Uhm… should I catch you?" Gold asked. It didn't respond, just kept looking at him with that wall-eyed gaze. "I'll take that as a yes." Gold tossed a Pokéball, and caught the Bellsprout without hesitation. He didn't even have to hold down the B button.

"I'll name you..."

"Name it Bellhead!"

"No, Wade, go away. I'll name him Bel-air!"

"That name is terrible," Wade remarked.

"Nobody asked you."

Gold turned and left, with Route 31 behind him and Violet City ahead. He would be facing Falkner. He wasn't sure how he'd strategize, so he called the only person he could.

"…Hey, Mom?"

"Oh, it's Gold. What do you want now."

"Mom, I was wondering if you knew anything about Falkner-"

"Falkner! Pshyeah, he's the first gym leader you beat! He's a total pushover… oh wait. You chose Chikorita."

"Mom, I don't have Chikorita anymore. She was stolen by a ridiculously handsome asshole."

"Oh. Well, what Pokémon DO you have?"

"Um, a Rattata and a Bellsprout."

"Oh god. Really, Gold? Your father would be ashamed. Probably. You know there were Geodudes back at Route 46, right? ROCK-TYPE ones? The ones Flying-types are weak to?"

"N-Nobody told me that! How was I supposed to know!"

"See this is why nobody likes you. Because honestly, you're a dumbass."

"Thanks mom. I won't call again." -click! Gold turned off the Pokégear. He was a little tired of being treated so badly. He took the two Pokéballs containing his new Poké-crew and entered Violet City gate.

When he entered, the usual peace was gone, and instead replaced with chaos. He ran up to a Lass.

"W-what's going on!" he asked, worriedly.

"That god damn ONIX is out of control again! If it had any vital organs, we'd have it put down! Someone has to stop it!"

Gold looked at the ball containing Bel-Air and smirked. "I can."


End file.
